


News Unexpected (Unexpected Failure)

by m7storyteller



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds out what happened to Graham.</p>
<p>Spoilers: 1.07 The Heart is a Lonely Hunter.  Ties in with Don't Go, Come Back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News Unexpected (Unexpected Failure)

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the happenings of "Don't Go, Come Back"

It wasn't long after she had gotten home that she got the phone call from the hospital, a nurse telling her that Graham had been brought in.  She took her time heading over, brushing her hair, applying fresh make up to hide the bruise on the side of her mouth.  
  
Outside the hospital doors, Regina took a few moments to compose herself before going inside to see about Graham.  A part of her was sad about what had happened to him, but it had to be done.  If he was beginning to remember his past life, then who would be next?  She couldn't let all her hard work be for nothing, she wouldn't allow it.    
  
Schooling her features to look like she was worried about Graham, she entered the hospital heading in the direction of the emergency room, where she was greeted by a nurse, "Madam Mayor, I assume you're here about Sheriff Graham?"  
  
"Yes, I am.", Regina nodded her head, "Do we know what happened?"  
  
"Not yet.", the young woman shook her her head, "Dr Whale is examining him at the moment, I can take you to see him if you'd follow me..."  
  
"Wait, examining him?", Regina interrupted her, "But I thought that he had..."  
  
"Oh, no.", the nurse assured her with a smile, "It's nothing like that at all.  He says he's fine, but Emma wanted to be certain.  Can't really say I blame her, with him collapsing like he did.  She thought he had died."  
  
Regina's eyes narrowed, "Ms. Swan's with him?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am.  If you'll just follow me.", the nurse turned around to go into the room where Graham was sitting on a hospital bed, with leads from a heart monitor attached to his chest.  Emma was standing nearby watching him with worried eyes.  
  
Dr. Whale was the first to notice her arrival, "Ah, we were just getting ready to call you with an update.  It seem the good Sheriff here had a little bit of a heart problem earlier this evening, but as near as I can tell he's as healthy as he's ever been.  Heart's strong and steady, I really don't see why he can't be released into Emma's care tonight."  
  
"That's wonderful.", she lied, feelings of anger and something that felt a lot like relief welling up inside her body.  Clearing her throat, she looked at the doctor, "Do we know what caused it?"  
  
"I'm afraid we don't.  Sometimes it's just one of those things that happen without much warning.", he explained, noting something on the chart he been looking at, "Graham's extremely lucky that Emma was there with him when he collapsed.  Gave him CPR and called for help when she was able to revive him.  If she hadn't been there, who know what would have happened, we've might have been too late."  
  
"Yes, yes, he was.", Regina's eyes narrowed at the young woman standing close to Graham, "Thank goodness Ms. Swan was there, we owe her our deepest gratitude and thanks."


End file.
